The invention relates to a method and a device for the manufacture of scrubbing brushes and/or painting brushes, wherein the device has at least one processing tool for processing a bristle holder of a scrubbing brush to be manufactured and/or a painting brush to be manufactured.
Such methods and devices are known from practice in various embodiments. It is desirable to achieve uniform results in the processing of the bristle holders. For this purpose, it is known, for example, to monitor a parameter, usually a processing force of a processing tool, with which force the bristle holder is processed. When inserting bundles of bristles into the bristle holder, this parameter can be the insertion force or the insertion pressure. When generating bundle-accommodating holes in bristle holders by a drill, the parameter to be monitored can be the force or the pressure with which the drill is fed in the direction of the bristle holder during the drilling process.
In the devices known from the prior art and from practice for the manufacture of scrubbing brushes and/or painting brushes, it is, for example, known to provide an appropriate sensor on a main shaft with which a processing tool, such as an insertion tool or else a drill of the device, is driven. The sensor can monitor a force applied to the main shaft of the device. Thus, at least indirectly, a processing force of the processing tool can be deduced.
Similar sensor arrangements are also to be found, for example, in the case of drilling tools with which bundle-accommodating holes are generated in bristle holders.
A sharp rise or fall in the forces determined can then indicate a malfunction of the device. During an insertion operation, it can happen, for example, that a so-called pawl tongue of the insertion tool breaks during the insertion of the bundles of bristles. Similarly, a sharp rise or fall of the monitored parameter during a drilling operation can indicate, for example, a breakage of the drill.
The sensor arrangements known hitherto allow only a comparatively indirect determination of the processing forces occurring and are also relatively expensive in terms of build.